Mario Kart: Rush Zone!
Mario Kart: Rush Zone! is a new Mario Kart game coming out soon. Mario Kart racers, new and old, will race against each other to win a trophy corresponding to the cup they are racing in. There are traditionally eight cups, containing four tracks to race on in each one. There are solo racing and multi-player racing, which allows you to race with a friend on one track or a whole cup. Each character has a special kart with them that is unlocked along with them. When racing, there are four classes; Easy, Medium, Hard and Advance. Gameplay Mario Kart: Rush Zone! will take in features from previous games. These include Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'s double racing feature (a separate option that requires another player; with another controller being used on Wii, through local connection on 3DS), Mario Kart: Super Circuit's option to change the number of laps in Solo racing (3, 4 or 5), Mario Kart DS's Mission Mode, Mario Kart Wii's use of Motorbikes (more info on the Karts section) and Mario Kart 3DS's gliding and underwater features. The game does not only take in previous features, though; it also has new features! This game also features underground racing sections. It also returns the use of Coins in races, and can unlock karts and some characters (more info on the Karts section and Characters section). Available Modes Story Mode More on Story Mode can be viewed here. In Story Mode, you can choose stories from each of the eight primary characters; Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Wario. Each character has a different story which occasionally intertwine with each other. You have a choice on which difficulty you want the stories to be. You can change it any time. The difficulties are Easy, Medium, Hard and Advanced. Solo Racing This mode contains different mini-modes. Each mini-mode has the option of four difficulties; Easy, Medium, Hard and Advanced; with the exception of Mission Mode. *Grand Prix: Race against CPUs in one of eight cups. *Time Trials: Try to get the fastest time from all 32 tracks, worldwide. *Mission Mode: See Mission Mode here. Only avalible in two difficulties, Beginner or Advanced. *Balloon Battle: Try to take away your opponent's balloons until time runs out (Timed Balloon Battle) or when all opponents have no balloons (Normal Balloon Battle). *VS: Race against CPUs in separate races. Multi-player Mode In multi-player mode, you have four mini-modes. *VS: Race against CPUs with a friend in separate races. *Grand Prix: With your friend, you can race against each other in a Grand Prix. *Balloon Battle: Same as a normal Balloon Battle, but with a friend. *Double Racing: One person uses items, the other races on the same kart! Online Multi-player Online multi-player has no new features from Mario Kart 7. It features communities and worldwide racing. Racing worldwide adds VR points if you get a good ranking in a race. 1st place gives 25 points. 2nd place gives 15 points. 3rd place gives 10 points. 4th place gives 8 points. 5th place gives 6 points. 6th place gives 3 points. 7th place takes away 2 points. 8th place takes away 5 points. You primarily start with 1000 VR points. Characters Primary This section is in construction. Unlockable *Birdo *Daisy *Dry Bones *King Boo *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Mii *ROB *Rosalina *Waluigi *Luma *Geno *Blooper Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games